pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cloyster
Vs. Cloyster is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/7/2014. Story Ian and Sandslash join Elise and Conway at the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. Conway: Hey. How was the gym battle? Ian walks past Conway, ignoring the question. Conway: I assume that means you won. Ian: Hi, Nurse Joy. Need you to treat my Pokémon. They took quite a beating. Joy: Of course! They’ll be back to normal in no time. Ian: Thank you. Ian gives the Pokéballs to Nurse Joy, who in turns passes them to Chansey. Ian and Sandslash walk away. Elise: Hey, Ian. While you were out, I saw this place called the Game Corner. It looked like a really fun institute. Would you be interested in going? Ian: No. Elise: Come on! What are you going to do anyway? Ian: Train. Elise: You just won a Gym Battle. You can relax for one day. Elise grabs Ian by the arm, as he pulls it away. Elise makes a pleading face. Elise: Please? Ian: (Sighs) Fine. Elise: Yay! Thank you! End Scene The group is inside the Game Corner, with people are playing on the slot machines trying to win the big prizes. Conway examines the prize list as Elise sits at a slot machine. Conway: Wow! An Eevee! Ian: Eevee? Conway: The ultimate Pokémon for evolution researchers. Its genetic code is so unstable, it can evolve to adapt to several different environments. It is the only known Pokémon that can evolve into three different Pokémon. If only the amount of coins for it wasn’t so high. I would try to win it. Elise: (From her slot machine) I’ll try and win it for you. No! Another miss! Ian: (Irritated) You guys have fun. Ian walks away from the two, disgusted. Ian: (Under breath) Winning Pokémon. Treating them like some prize. Despicable. Conway looks dismayed, having heard Ian’s comment. Conway: He does have a point. Ian and Sandslash walk around the back of the Game Corner, Sandslash sensing something. It starts sniffing around, heading towards a wall. Ian starts knocking on the wall, when he hears a hollow sound. Ian: Secret door. Guard: Get away from there, kid. Ian turns to see a guard, who has a big red R on his shirt. Ian: I’ve seen that logo before. Rocket Grunt: I ain’t going to tell you again. You don’t get out, (Pulls out a Pokéball) I’ll make you. Raticate! The Grunt throws the Pokéball, choosing Raticate. Rocket Grunt: Take them out with Hyper Fang! Raticate: Raticate! Raticate charges forward, fangs glowing. Sandslash charges in, striking Raticate with Crush Claw. Raticate crashes into the Rocket Grunt, knocking him down. Ian inspects the wall, finding a spot. Ian: Here. Sandslash hits the wall with Crush Claw, breaking a hole in the wall. Conway spots the commotion, heading over. Conway: What is going on? Huh? (He sees the Rocket Grunt.) Team Rocket. Ian presses a button, causing the wall to open up. It reveals a hidden staircase, Conway peering down it. Conway: Where does it lead? Ian: One way to find out. Ian walks down the stairs, Sandslash following. Conway nervously follows suit. End Scene Ian, Sandslash and Conway sneak through corridors, staying out of sight from Rocket Grunts. Ian and Sandslash are surprisingly stealthy, Conway barely keeping up. Conway: Have you done this before? Ian: A little. They arrive in a large room, filled with cages of Pokémon. Abra, Clefairy, Pinsir and Dratini are just a few examples of the caged Pokémon. Conway: These, these are all Pokémon that are available as prizes! Ian: They truly are selling Pokémon. Ian pounds his fist in a metal wall, the sound echoing through the room. He takes a deep breath, calming himself. Ian: We’re going to destroy them. Conway: You’re down three Pokémon! You left them at the Pokémon Center! What can you do now?! Ian: Tear through them. You see if you can get the police on this. I’ll take them down. Ready, Sandslash? Sandslash: (Determined) Slash! Ian and Sandslash run off, as Conway reaches out for him. He groans in exasperation. Conway: Get the Police? How do I do that? Eevee: (Weakly) Eev. Conway turns, seeing an Eevee in a cage. Conway: Eevee! Poor thing! Hm. I believe I deduced how to get the Police. Rocket Grunts choose a swarm of Golbat, which all use Screech. Sandslash uses Sandstorm, consuming the hallway, blowing the Rocket Grunts and Golbat away. Raticate dash in, as Ian chooses Bulbasaur, who repels them with Vine Whip. The grunts start to get up, Ian surrounded from both directions. Ian: Sandstorm, Sleep Powder. Sandslash holds its claws over its head, a small Sandstorm tornado forming. Bulbasaur uses Sleep Powder, the powder being integrated into the sand. Sandslash then lets the Sandstorm expand, hitting the Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon. They all fall asleep, as Ian and his Pokémon keep going. Conway makes it to the Police Station, carrying the depressed and unhealthy Eevee with him. Conway: Officer Jenny! Jenny: (Gasps) What’s wrong with your Pokémon? You need to get it to the Pokémon Center. Conway: I know and I will, but it’s not mine! I found it in a cage underneath the Game Corner, which is run by Team Rocket! Jenny: Team Rocket? Running the Game Corner? But the Game Corner has been running for years. Conway: And they are selling Pokémon, caging them and barely feeding them. Surely you know about this. Jenny: We’ve had reports, but, Conway: The reports are true. And my friend is there now, keeping them occupied while I get you. You have to believe me! Sandslash tears through a metal door, knocking it down. Carr, a short Rocket Executive, looks at him, as if surprised. Carr: Who are you? Ian: The one who’ll take you down. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur releases Razor Leaf, the leaves flying through the air. Carr opens a Pokéball, a Cloyster taking the attack with Withdraw. It opens up, chuckling at them. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon. It’s shell is harder than diamonds. It’ll retreat into its shell, then attack with spikes. Ian: Some defense. Even that Grass type move seemed to do no damage to it, even though it’s a Water type. Cloyster: Cloyster. Carr: My Pokémon is not just a Water type. It’s also part Ice. Icicle Spear! Cloyster fires a barrage of Icicle Spears, slamming into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is knocked back, defeated. Ian returns it, as Cloyster fires another barrage of Icicle Spears. Sandslash jumps into the air, using Rollout to block the attack. Ian: Dig! Sandslash Digs into the ground, Carr laughing. Carr: Even that won’t do enough damage. Now, Spike Cannon! Cloyster’s spikes glow, as it fires glowing white spikes from its body. Ian runs out of the way, as Sandslash breaks out of the ground, uppercutting Cloyster. Cloyster then Clamps onto Sandslash, trapping it. Carr: Too bad. If only you knew a little more about your enemy. Now, since you made it all the way here, I can’t let you win. Ian: (Smirks) Sandstorm. Sandslash twitches its claw, a Sandstorm forming. The gales of wind blow at Cloyster, sand getting into its eyes. It opens up, as Sandslash disappears into the Sandstorm. Sandslash appears, striking Cloyster’s face with Crush Claw. Cloyster is knocked back, dazed. Carr: You smug little brat! Jenny: Growlithe, Roar! Growlithe runs into the room, using Roar. The sound waves hit Cloyster, and it returns itself to Carr’s Pokéball. Growlithe then pounces at Carr, knocking him down. Carr: Get off! Jenny stands over him. Jenny: As an officer of the law, I hereby place you under arrest. She forces Carr to his feet, handcuffing him. Jenny: You alright? Ian: Yeah. Glad you came. Jenny: Almost didn’t. Your friend was quite persuasive. The other officers are arresting the grunts, the Game Corner is being shut down, and we are beginning to work to help the Pokémon. Ian: Thanks. I owe you. Jenny: You paid it off by leading us here. You have our gratitude. End Scene Eevee: (Happy and energetic) Eevee! Eevee is running around in circles, chasing its tail. Sandslash then interacts with it, the two playing together. Joy: I’m glad to say that this Eevee didn’t suffer too badly. All it really needed was some food and a good night’s sleep. There are other Pokémon that need much more serious attention. Conway: I hope they get better soon. (Conway pets Eevee.) I wonder who they belong to. Joy: I don’t know, though Jenny said they may have been smuggled from the wild. Conway: Hm. Hey, Eevee. Would you like to come along with me? Eevee: (Accepting) Eevee! Eevee! Conway pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Eevee with it. Eevee is captured, as the ball shakes, then locks. Conway: I caught, an Eevee. Joy: I’m sure it’ll be very happy with you. Ian: Yeah. Now, if you guys are ready, let’s go. Elise: To where? Ian: Saffron City. I have a gym to challenge again. Main Events *Team Rocket returns. *Bulbasaur reveals Razor Leaf. *Conway befriends and catches an Eevee. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny Villains *Team Rocket **Carr (Leader) **Grunts Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Raticate (Grunts, several) *Golbat (Grunts, several) *Cloyster (Carr's) *Eevee (Conway's, new) *Abra *Pinsir *Clefairy *Dratini *Growlithe (Officer Jenny's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) Trivia *As an evolution researcher, Conway obtains Eevee, the Pokémon that evolves the most. *Ian grows anger and hatred towards the Pokémon thieves, Team Rocket. (Dioga beta (talk) 15:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket